Crimson Seduction
by PhoenixMoonWolf
Summary: Red, scarlett, and crimson...Lust, pleasure, and love. The way that we're wanting each other to be, and you will be silent. When Rachel spends a night with the young and deviant, Jason Todd; her life is taken to a new high, from the rush of being with a younger man. A diamond in the rough is still a diamond. RedRae with hints of BBRae! Please Read & Review!Mature themes.
1. Harmless-part 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is Chapter 1 of Crimson Seduction. This is a  Red **X** Rae story,it's mainly Red **X** Rae with hints of BB **X** Rae. This is currently T-rated story inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr a few days ago,anyway!The other Titan's will be in this but they won't be seen as often as others would hope. Anyway, if you have any problems or issues with the story then please PM or leave a review so I can respond! I hope you enjoy, please R&R! **As of 08/7/17 I will be altering chapters and the stories time frame!so keep an eye out for subtle changes!**

Name's & Age's of characters:  
-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (43)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (42)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)  
-Red X/Jason Todd(22)

My OC's:  
-Ryan Bruce Grayson (18)  
-James Riley Stone (18)  
-Mariand'r Grayson (16)  
-Rosario Angela Roth-Logan(16)

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else**

* * *

 **Summary:** _I could never blame him for this. I strayed off of my path once again. His grey eyes and the darkness within him was so similar to my own. I was drawn to him, but why? I was a sinner, like my father before me. He was the devil and I a being no lower than he, yet I am a mother to a daughter that I wouldn't of conceived if it wasn't for a beast...  
_ _A beast whos lust ruined us. Who once again tarnished me and the child I never wanted...the longing to be free and start again drives me to the red, scarlet and crimson. The Lust, pleasure, and love that run through my black veins...I will be silent, in the hopes I never want to bathe in the light he feeds me, his young spirit I devour with my darkness... _A diamond in the rough is still a diamond.__

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven,_ _and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Seduction

 **Chapter 1:** Harmless-Part I

"It's this or staying in the car, and rocking out to folk music…and _neither_ of us want to do that…"I groaned, as Jason attempted to get me out of the car. He was stood on my side of the car with the door wide open. His hand was on my pale thigh as I tried to pull my white dress down. We were coming back from a business meeting in Gotham, sure it would have been easier to fly…but it's five hours by car, and I'm not one for other people's babies.

"I'd rather the folk music..."I admitted, as took my nude heels out of the car and on to the gravel…

"I'm not leaving you alone! _especially_ out here…so unless you want to make out in the back seat I'm picking you up…"He said un-buckling my seat belt. I sighed and slowly gave in to his demands. I didn't say a word as I lent against him to put on my shoes, I could see my breath in the late fall weather. It was only five o'clock. "Good girl…" he said quietly…

The smell of whisky and sweat filled the air, as it mixed with the sounds of old rock music. I felt like vomiting, as I was dragged into an old dive bar. With its low lighting and wooden furniture, dive bars were not my cup of herbal tea. "I'm gonna get changed…"Jason said to me, as he sat me down at the end of the long bar.

I nodded as I wiped the seat with my hand. I felt uncomftorable as I heard a low voice, "What can I get'cha Hun?" I looked up to woman with a bright crooked smile, ten or twenty years older than I. Her smile grew as she waited for my response,

"Water, please. We're waiting for a tow-truck…"I said quietly, as a man came up to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, before he said anything I pushed his hand aside and said, "You and anyone else interested in me should just buy me a drink and be lucky that I don't break your arm, with my thirty-five years of Kick boxing and mao-tai…okay?" And with that he walked away…

The woman laughed as the drink was brought to me. Whisky…of course. Men found me attractive, as did some women. I didn't think I was a million dollars but I knew I turned heads. I was a short, about 5'8; an athletic woman with a thin and muscular frame, I was somewhat petite, but curvy in the right places. With a pear shape figure, a thin waist, a large bust, and posterior I was compared to Kim Kardashian a lot of the time…except I was I real…

I waited for Jason to come out from the restroom, it was about ten minutes and two non-ordered drinks later that he came out and of course went straight to a bachelorette party. I kept my eyes down as another drink was brought over to me, "You're gettin' a lot of attention Hun, this is the fourth drink t'night!" I smiled as I placed it to the side. I looked up to the bar tender, who just winked at me before getting back to work.

I sighed as I took the latest shot brought over to me. "I'm not here by choice, you know…" I said to bar keep. She chuckled at me with her low voice, "I'm not a fan of the attention I get." I admitted as I stared at her aged pale face.

"I can tell, but your sure friend is…" She said pointing, I looked around the bar till I spotted to Jason talking to a small group of blonde women. Within my sweep I also noted several men giving me a look of lust. I stared at Jason who looked back at me for a moment before saying goodbye to his group. The lady bar tender smirked at me before heading down to the other side of the bar. I automatically rolled my eyes as Jason sat down next to me,

"What's wrong Sunshine?" he asked,

"I'm your boss Jason. You call me Rachel, or Ms. Roth…"I corrected him, He laughed as I looked at him. Jason Todd, a name known for many reasons. The adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, and the adoptive brother of one of my best friends, Dick Grayson. I had known Richard since we were children and I had met Jason when he was twelve…I of course being thirty-three…

"You're also Raven, the goth chick who could work her dancer's leotard and gave gay men Boners." He continued as I stared at his beautiful smile. Like all the Wayne boys he had light coloured eyes, Dick had crystal blue, Tim's were light brown (almost yellow) and Damien-Bruce's actual son-his eyes bright green like him Mothers…

Jason, his eyes were a stunning grey with blue and gold flecks within them. He had light brown hair with a white streak going down the front from an interesting dye-job. He had a strong jaw line that could actually cut diamonds. He stood at 6'ft"1 and a slim but muscular frame. I don't know why my Father hired him, but he was great for cutting deals…

"Roy Harper was actually straight, Garth had kissed _him_ and that's a fact…"I said taking another one of my shots. He licked his lips and continued to smile as he played with the zip of his black leather jacket.

"Sure Sunshine, and your twenty-two!" He said sarcastically, "I saw a picture of you when you were twenty-two actually…you don't age do you?" I winced slightly as I took my third drink,

"You want one? They've all been whisky so far…and I'm a light weight…"I said shaking my head. He looked at the bar tender as I held the old glass in my hands, "So when's the tow truck coming?" I asked staring into his eyes. He bit his bottom lip,

"Not for another four hours Rae…we haven't even been here for twenty minutes and you can't wait to get out of here."

"I have a divorce to finalise, and a daughter to take care of, Jason. I'm the head of my fathers media station and running his company, I'm working with Kori on her make up line because apparently I'm one of the most beautiful people she's ever met who can wear red lipstick!" I said pointing at my mouth, "I'm stressed Jason…"I finished letting everything slip out…

"Then let's drink Sunshine, You're probably not going to pay for a drink for the rest of the night if you stay looking that gorgeous..."I felt myself blush as he tucked a piece of black shoulder length hair behind my ear. "Ooh, I made you feel something! You're not so heartless are you, little bird?" I smiled, what a harmless drink between friends? _Little did I know, this drink...this evening...would be the best and worst mistake of my life._


	2. Harmless-part 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is Chapter 2 of Crimson Seduction. In the last chapter I got a review from a guest, which I and another user known as **Zaacna** found to be both rude and stupid: " **Another stupid story from another stupid redx fangirl who lives in a world of delusions that raven liked redx huh! what a joke. you just can't accept the fact that raven and beastboy is canon in DC and the new show is supporting them. first of all what is the proof that redx is jason todd? and secondly in which episode have you seen them interact with each other? that right none because there isn't a single interaction between them in the whole series and besides redx calls the titans as 'kids' and he flirted with starfire so your 'ship' is baseless and stupid, just accept the fact that raven is not stupid like you to go for the so called 'dark, mysterious bad boys'. And the same goes for your raven and robin stories as well because if i thought you were a dumb fangirl now i am convinced that you are also fucked up in the head because robin considers raven as his sister as he himself said to raven 'you are like the sister i never had' so get a dose of reality. FYI i don't call myself a 'shipper' because the word in it self is stupid because i know Beastboy and raven is canon**."

Well,here's my response. We ALL live in this world of delusions,as we are ALL on this website. I know,understand and ship Beast Boy and Raven as a canon. I have read the comics and understand the differences between that and the series. I support them and think that they are a wonderful couple,but If we all stuck to the boundaries of the DC universe then we'd be reading the exact same fics and stories all the time. You don't need proof to ship someone all the time,if you think they have something in common than thats all you need...and if you don't think that then please read and complain about someone else's stories. I personally don't go for the bad boy's,is a short nerd who enjoy's telling awful jokes,allot like Beast Boy if I really think about it. There is a reason why it's called fan FICTION as fiction is not related to the story,it's my idea's and choices. But thank you for the review,and next time don't read my story...because this is a Red X and Raven story...if you want me to write a Beast Boy and Raven you can request one or search through the records and find the ones I wrote in the past but deleted because they weren't as fun:)

Also,this is what **Zaacna** wrote: "j **ust went through your reviews and I just wanna say don't take that harsh comment to heart. For one thing, this site is called fanfiction, where fans make fiction of what they like. That reviewer is just mean. Just because it isn't canon in the show doesn't mean you should stop writing. If it did, this whole site would have died years ago. Your story is interesting and the age difference is something that I would have never expected. One thing is at the top, where you're giving out everyone's age, it says Jason Xavier while in the story, it says Jason Todd. I hope you don't take that review to heart and keep writing** "

Name's & Age's of characters:  
-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (43)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (42)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)  
-Red X/Jason Todd(22)

My OC's:  
-Ryan Bruce Grayson (18)  
-James Riley Stone (18)  
-Mariand'r Grayson (16)  
-Rosario Angela Roth-Logan(16)

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else**

* * *

 **Summary:** _I could never blame him for this. I strayed off of my path once again. His grey eyes and the darkness within him was so similar to my own. I was drawn to him, but why? I was a sinner, like my father before me. He was the devil and I a being no lower than he, yet I am a mother to a daughter that I wouldn't of conceived if it wasn't for a beast...  
_ _A beast whos lust ruined us. Who once again tarnished me and the child I never wanted...the longing to be free and start again drives me to the red, scarlet and crimson. The Lust, pleasure, and love that run through my black veins...I will be silent, in the hopes I never want to bathe in the light he feeds me, his young spirit I devour with my darkness... _A diamond in the rough is still a diamond.__

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven,_ _and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Seduction

 **Chapter 2:** Harmless-Part II

"Jason..."I said, as I opened my eyes. The white light of the rising sun flooding in, and burninh my mind.

"You know Raven, I was not expecting you to be...such a... _demon_..."The smell of alcohol was rampant on my body, as well as his. Jason sat in his rugged clothes from the night prior, a smile shining brightly against his olive skin. I was shaking as the memories flooded back to me in a drunken fury, my eyes, and my mind were on fire from the sun light and I just...couldn't find what to say...

He placed his hands on my shoulders before pushing my hair behind my face. He bit his lip as he stared at me, I couldn't look him in the eyes...what could I even say to him? What would I even say to Richard! He was like my brother...Jason was practically my son. "You are an animal, I don't know why Gar would ever want to divorce you..."His words came out like a bullet, he sounded too proud...so _arrogant_ …

"I'm divorcing him."I said quietly, I was in shock. I couldn't feel my body, I could barely think...he was...I had. I laid my head back against the seat of the Honda, we had done it in the bathroom of that disgusting place...and then again in here...god. "He cheated on me."I said quietly. He placed his hands on my thighs, I stared at them...they were _covered_ in bruises.

"I'm sorry."I looked into his light grey eyes as he apologised, Jason Todd did not ever apologise. Nobody even thought he knew the word, he was an arrogant bastard who didn't respect anyone who couldn't fight him. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned close to my face, "You _deserve_ much, _much_ better..."

At this point his face was touching mine, I pushed him away as soon as I realised he was coming to kiss me. I gasped as I took notice to where we were. "THIS IS MY DRIVE WAY!" I screamed opening the door, I rolled out of the car and pressed my bare feet against the cold cement.

Like most wealthy people in the city, I lived in the hills. The houses in my neighbourhood were surrounded by trees and had a small amount of space between each house, each had its own country style in a set of cream colours. Mine was white and cream…sadly enough Richard Kori decided to buy the house next to Gar and I's...

Jason laughed as he handed me my bag and shoes, I ran my hands down my dress as I pulled out my keys. I ran across the path, and up the house steps to my front door, I heard the car door slam as Jason ran after me. I opened the door quietly as I knew my daughter would be asleep, I left the door open for Jason as I walked across the cold ebony floors.

"Rachel…"He said grabbing my arm as he closed my door. "Stop acting like I'm some stupid kid, and talk to me. You've known me since I was a kid and-" I stopped him there. I placed my hand against his chest as he licked his lips.

"You're like a _son_ to me Jason, you grew up with my daughter…and yes I've known you since _you_ were a child! I was in my thirty's! So of course I see you as a child, you might have had some childhood fantasies about me-"

" _Actually,_ they were about Kori," He placed a hand against my face and pushed me against the white wood of my front door. " _You_ were different, you see Raven…you're not some bimbo on the street…you're a fine ass woman who deserves a man and someone…who can treat you right…not some kid, not like Gar, and not like a fourteen year old me -"

"I was barley sober _when you came on to me_ , and if you can remember that happening, well then Misses, _I deserved_ to fuck you. _I deserved,_ to hear you scream _my_ name. _I deserved,_ to see something that most would _pay for_ …and you want to call me your son? Well last night you called me _Daddy_!" He finished taking his hand away from my mouth, I felt my eyes water as he pressed his head against mine, "You made me feel like a _virgin_ , you made me feel like some unexperienced douche bag…and I've fucked a lot of women sunshine… _and they say I'm magic._ "he whispered…his words like blades against my skin…each word just made them sharper…

"Jason…"I said as I stared into his eyes. "I'm not doing this to myself. I don't want to ever hear of this again, it was an accident. I will regret it for the rest of my life…take a shower, I keep tooth brushes in the cupboard above the sink. You probably have clothes in the car, you can get dressed and eat something…and then I'll get Richard to take you home…"

His face held no emotion, he stroked my cheek and smiled. "I'm not sorry…"before I could say anything he pushed his face against mine. His kisses were so sweet it hurt, I would never admit it…but he was magic. His touch, his every movement was electric and I couldn't help myself but kiss him back…he smiled against my lips as he brought me in closer to him. His hands roamed my body, finding their way to my ass as he pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Don't lead me on…please, don't do that to me. Don't be like Barbra…please…"He whispered as his hands gripped my butt. I have him a final kiss before pushing him off of me for a final time.

"It was a one-time thing Jason, you're not my son…you're sure not my Daddy."I said looking to the ground. "I'm going to see my daughter, you know where the bathroom is…I'll give you some time off from work…okay?" I asked as I slipped past him, headed towards the stairs…

"Okay…"He said blandly…

I sighed turning back at him, "I won't lie to you though…those women weren't lying…"


	3. Nothing special for 17

Name's & Age's of characters:

-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (43)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (42)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)  
-Red X/Jason Todd(22)

My OC's:  
-Ryan Bruce Grayson (18)  
-James Riley Stone (18)  
-Mariand'r Grayson (16)  
-Rosario Angela Roth-Logan(16)

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else**

* * *

 **Summary:** _I could never blame him for this. I strayed off of my path once again. His grey eyes and the darkness within him was so similar to my own. I was drawn to him, but why? I was a sinner, like my father before me. He was the devil and I a being no lower than he, yet I am a mother to a daughter that I wouldn't of conceived if it wasn't for a beast...  
_ _A beast whos lust ruined us. Who once again tarnished me and the child I never wanted...the longing to be free and start again drives me to the red, scarlet and crimson. The Lust, pleasure, and love that run through my black veins...I will be silent, in the hopes I never want to bathe in the light he feeds me, his young spirit I devour with my darkness... _A diamond in the rough is still a diamond.__

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven,_ _and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Seduction

 **Chapter 3:** Nothing Special for 17

He wouldn't stop staring at me. Sitting next to me at the table dressed head to toe in black, his ever changing eyes were their natural stormy grey, I had sat next to him as there was nowhere else, and it left a smirk lingering on his mouth. Jason of course, was sat in-between his nephew Ryan and I …

It felt like a permeant guilt trip. Each second was hitting closer, and closer to home. It had been over a week since our dance with the devil outside of the city, and we still hadn't spoken…it slowly ate away at my insides, trying to escape my body and make me feel…like I…I don't even have an example...

He couldn't just leave me alone. He had to tempt me, he had to text me _every_ waking moment about something. I couldn't even call the police because as soon as I'd say my address, big brother Dick would fly in…

"So your seventeen Ro, how's _that_ feel?" He spoke, the words left his mouth like perfectly aged wine. His beautiful eyes leaving me and darting to my daughter who sat at the head of the table, next to me and her father…who was facing me of course. A smile flashed across her pale freckled face, my mother's blue eyes would always brighten when he spoke to her. Rosario was the perfect mix of Garfield's Mother, my father and I…  
She had naturally blonde hair like Gar, but inherited a lot more my features. Like my big eyes and knowledge, but she was a lot like her father…she was thin and lanky, taller than I but shorter than Gar, about 5'ft"10. She wasn't…as shapely as I was, but she was still beautiful.

I noticed she played with her long hair as Jason continued in a somewhat flirtatious tone, "When I was seventeen, I was partying with older women and getting drunk…I _was_ in Europe, and you can drink at sixteen. I'd take you if your Mom would give me some more time off of work."

"You'd go to space before that happened!" Gar said, laughing. I fixed the long sleeves of my white form fitting dress, and smiled at him as our daughter said,

"Dad, Grandpa owns the building where you and you little friend live, so I wouldn't piss off Mom right now. I know she'd rather be a widow, than a divorcee…" Rosario said nudging her fathers tanned arm. I stared straight into his green eyes as I continued for her,

"He's pissed me off enough, besides…I've already given Jason time off. He's been off for the past week and won't be coming back to work till Monday…" I coughed slightly, "Your probably busy, are you not _Jason_?"

He stared at me for a minute before smiling, he cleared his throat "No… _actually_. Just getting wasted, and thinking about some woman who I want to bone…" I bit my lip as he said that, "You don't know what I mean…"

"JASON! Don't be so insensitive. Friend Raven, I am so sorry…"Kori said from across from him. Her emerald eyes shined as she stared at her family,

I shrugged it off, as Richard spoke, "Expand on this…Mari's in the bathroom, and we all know what Ryan does at four in the morning before we're out of bed…"I heard a little gasp from the poor boy as he and Rosario decided to take they're leave…they could have stayed…but there are certain things you learn to stray away from…

I felt Jason place his hand against my knee as he started to speak, "I met a _woman_ …not some _girl_ , a beautiful _woman_ …she played with me a little when we were drunk and we ended up sleeping together, next thing I know she's telling me her drunken truths and the next day she doesn't want anything to do with me…"He said gripping my knee, the table was silent…

"Wow…"Gar said to him surprised, "It's hard to find a good woman and actually keep her…"

"You can't say that Gar, aren't you the one who was blessed with the one woman who could handle you and screwed up?" Richard said looking at him, Gar sighed as I looked to the ground. "You basically force a big Gar wedding on her, then get her pregnant after telling her you got the -"

" _Richard_." Kori said standing up, "We need to have the discussion now…"She said pulling him out of his seat. She dragged him into the broom closet outside the arch way between the dining room and den,

"Well apparently we have some un-resolved issues…"Gar mumbled, I ran a hand through my hair as Jason threw a napkin at his head, "Hey!" He shouted as I stood up, I tucked in my chair before walking into the kitchen.

The last thing I heard was Jason say, "We're all trying to pretend that your fuck up doesn't affect us…why else do you think Vic isn't here?" before I closed the kitchen door. I opened my refrigerator as I felt my eyes water. I pulled out the Ice-cream cake that we'd gotten for earlier today, it was pink with pink and white roses adorned around the edges of the rectangular cake. In the middle it said ' _Nothing special for 17, Happy Birthday!_ '.

I heard the door open but didn't react as I felt the warm arms wrap themselves around my waist. "You deserve a lot better than him…you always have…" I sighed as pushed his arms away from me,

"And that's _you_ , Jason?"

"No, not in the slightest…but it could be…you told me a lot that night…about your father, and why Gar can't have any more children after what he did to him…about…me…"I turned around and stared at his face,

I bit the inside of my mouth as he continued, "You see me as a son because I was adopted, and you took in three kids as soon as you turned eighteen…Melvin, Timmy and-"

"Why are bringing this up?" I asked him, I watched as he put the cake back into the freezer. "I'm _too_ old for you Jason, sure you're great in the sack…and I won't deny the tension between you and I is _forced_ to the maximum…but I'm not going to see like that, as a _man, partner_ _or lover_ …"

"Give me _one night_. If you hate it I'll leave you alone… _please_ …"He lowered his voice as he squinted his eyebrows. There was hick in is voice as it darkened, "Your stuck in this endless loop of life and nobody will ever change to you. I'm a grown ass man with a job, and a life worth living…you opened my eyes to something more than fun…you were so passionate with me… _it didn't feel like a mistake to me_ …"

He put his head against mine as he brought his body closer and closer to mine. A little voice in my mind begged me to say yes, I felt so guilty that this was happening. "Jason…"I said as he looked into my eyes. "It's my daughter's birthday…" he pulled me closer as I attempted to move away from him.

He leaned into kiss me as I backed away, his lips eventually reached mine but only for a second, before he pulled away from my body entirely. " _Whatever_ …"He said walking out of the kitchen…

When I eventually prepared the birthday cake Gar was gone, as was Jason. Richard and Kori sat at the table with Ryan and Mari, all looking somewhat disappointed with one another, "Where's Rosario?" I asked looking into the mixture of blue and green eyed family.

"She ran after Jay…what did you say to him Rae?" I looked to the ground, "Well?" he pestered…

"I told him the truth about that _woman_ …"


	4. Christmas Wishes

Name's & Age's of characters:

-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (43)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (42)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)  
-Red X/Jason Todd(22)

My OC's:  
-Ryan Bruce Grayson (18)  
-James Riley Stone (18)  
-Mariand'r Grayson (16)  
-Rosario Angela Roth-Logan(16)

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else**

* * *

 **Summary:** _I could never blame him for this. I strayed off of my path once again. His grey eyes and the darkness within him was so similar to my own. I was drawn to him, but why? I was a sinner, like my father before me. He was the devil and I a being no lower than he, yet I am a mother to a daughter that I wouldn't of conceived if it wasn't for a beast...  
_ _A beast whos lust ruined us. Who once again tarnished me and the child I never wanted...the longing to be free and start again drives me to the red, scarlet and crimson. The Lust, pleasure, and love that run through my black veins...I will be silent, in the hopes I never want to bathe in the light he feeds me, his young spirit I devour with my darkness... _A diamond in the rough is still a diamond.__

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven,_ _and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Seduction

 **Chapter 4:** All I want for Christmas

What was Christmas to me? Well for one nothing, because my Mother was Jewish and Hanukah means spending time with people, and I like Raven time. Now, if you asked what was Christmas to my friends? Everything. We would always end up spending boxing day together, Kori would attempt to knit sweaters, that Richard and I would 'fix'. And by ' _fix_ ', I mean throw away and knit entirely new ones that didn't have four arms…

"You came?" I nodded my head awkwardly as I stared at him, his green eyes shined bright in the white light reflected off of the snow, "I'm surprised…your basically the Grinch…"

I faked a laugh as I flipped him the finger, "Rosario didn't want to come alone this year, Gar. She did tell me about your lies and promises…" I said, crossing my arms as I turned away from the window. "Besides, someone has to tell Steve and Rita that we're divorcing…"

"That's…very true…you wanna see what I got Rosa?" He said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, he flashed me a smile, showing off his odd snaggle tooth. I nodded as we walked through the hallways of the small home, Steve and Rita Dalton were always sweet to me and sweeter to their adopted son. I'd only seen a picture of Gar's mother from before she died, he didn't speak about his life as a child in Africa, or anything before we met him…he'd only said she's the reason he wanted to be a Vet…

I kept my eyes low as we walked up the old stairs, Rosario was in the garden with Steve, throwing blue snow balls into the neighbour's garden…they did this every year for reasons I didn't understand. Gar lead me into the spare bedroom and shut the door,

"It's under there…"He said pointing to a square blanket, "You're going to hate me for it…I made sure it got all its shots and insurance!"

"It? You got her an _Animal_?!"I said in shock as I pushed him out of the way, I pulled off the yellow piece of fabric and stared at in shock, "Is it a bear?" I asked staring at the fluffy black creature, he laughed as he opened the black bars of its cage,

"He's a Chow-Chow! The fluffy dog…with the blue tongue…" He said taking the small thing out, I touched its nose before stroking the bear like dog.

It was rather large for a puppy, but that might just be its fur. "I'm not training it…"I said as he put the dog on the sheets of the bed, "And you do realise she understands that we're Jewish right? She is Kosher…"

"She's also vegetarian…besides, she loves Christmas!" Gar said with a smile, "And she'll love this little guy, more than anything in the actual world!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him as I told him the news, "My father got us matching Rolex's for Hanukah, and of course…is taking her to Brazil with him on the 27th."

"He got you what?" He asked as his jaw dropped, I pulled up wrist to show him the rose gold watch on my wrist. "How much does that even cost?!"He asked in desperation. I looked down at the puppy who had fallen asleep before looking back up at Garfield, "Do I even want to know?"

"Total cost for both of them $99,232…she passed out when she saw the watch, and Richard and I both almost had a heart attack after hearing the price…he's a scrooge and I spend about two dollars of everything my father pays me…"Gar continued to stare at me as the awkwardness followed back into our lives…

We were silent, as Gar started to get the puppy ready for the surprise. I watched as he put a little red bow around the puppy's neck, this was probably the worst Christmas she'd had in her entire life, and we as her parents couldn't make it better. I, personally wasn't a big fan of either of my parents…but my Dad had been through enough divorces to know how stressful it could be. I would never let Rosario go anywhere with him without me or Gar being there…but the day they leave is the day we go to court over out divorce…which be an awful week for all of us…

"Rachel…"He said quietly, I stared at him as he spoke to me. "Erm…it wasn't your fault…"

I groaned as I stared him right in the eyes, I felt anger course through my body as he bit his lip. "I know it wasn't my fault! Everyone knows it wasn't, and it never will be." I said crossing my arms,

"Well look, you're perfect and I'm sor-"

I cut him off right there, "Don't you dare say sorry to me Gar, say sorry to your daughter. Your young, and beautiful daughter who walked in on your sexual escapades in my beach side apartment, in the bed she calls hers. Better yet, stop pretending like you're going to have a relationship with her! For the last seven years she's told me non-stop that 'Daddy doesn't love me anymore'! So stop pretending and lying to all three of us!" He walked up to my face and just stood there, staring at me in disbelief…

"Then help me fix this…please Rae…"He placed both of his hands against my shoulders, squeezing them tight as tears swelled up in his dark green eyes, His lip trembled as he tried to speak to me,

"You destroyed all of your chances, you destr-"I almost screamed as he pressed his lips against mine, forcing me back into the hate and passion I once held for him…all those years ago. I pushed him away as he bit down on to my bottom lip. I slapped him as hard as I could before waking out of the room. I ran down the stairs and into the back where Steve ad Rosario were…I never wanted to ruin anything for her, but I…I had to…

"STEVE!" I shouted as the two stared at me with their bright red noses. "Gar's been cheating on me for the last two years, we're getting a divorce. Rosario you're staying the night and I'm going home. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I said as I walked away from them. I grabbed my black coat and ran out to my Range Rover before driving home…

I pulled out my cell phone as I drove, I'd never felt more desperate in my life. I wanted to wash it all away…to be born again…I wanted to be taken away from the pain and suffering he'd caused me…I wanted to be wanted…I wanted…Jason. I felt the tears roll down my face as I dialled his number. I sped down the snowy road as fast as I could,

" _ **Hello?**_ " I heard his voice say, " _ **I'm surprised you actually called**_ _…_ "

I could hear the sarcasm in his tone as I spoke, "I need…you…" I whispered as my voice halted, he didn't respond to me, "Please…I need someone, anyone…and I want it to be…I want you, Jason…"

" **I'm in Gotham, give** _ **me 5 hours**_ _…_ _ **but I'll be there**_ _…_ "

I hung up and almost threw my phone out the window. I didn't want anyone around me, I only wanted to be with him…I don't why but he knew how to take it all away. I could regret it, I didn't care anymore…but I he did…this wasn't a game to him. It wasn't just one night, it was his new world. I pulled over on the side of the road as it started to snow again. I wasn't even 10 minutes away from the tucked away house, I got out of the car slamming the door. I fell to my knees and screamed…I felt tears run down my cheeks as I buried my bare hands into the snow.

I took a breath as I dialled my phone…

My Father was an evil man. He raped my mother when she was 16 years old, he had 3 other children from me…all of them younger versions of him. I was 8 years old when I left Greece… My father didn't want me till I was useful, and my mother was a young American rape victim who was disgusted by her creation, so I was placed into the hands of my father's cultist church, They looked at him like he was a god, and I raised by the monks who worshiped him…each of them wanting to be the man who rose the daughter of Trigon to greatness. Each of them wanting power and the one thing I could give them…a guarantee they would live when he ruled the world.

I remember the first time I saw him. I looked away from him, for the fear that pulsed through my veins. He picked me up and said to me, " _You are nothing. You are here to serve me, and be a part of the world I'm creating…You are my Raven. I will protect you, I will be here for you no matter what. You are my future…and you will be the Sapphire in my crown…_ " I promised myself I would escape this world, and I did…until I got pregnant. I was a dancer, a free bird…we all were…I couldn't tell my friends, I had no contact with my family…all I knew was where he worked and what to tell the people. So that's where I went, I told them my name…still dressed in my sweat pants and dance shoes. " _I am Rachel Raven Roth-Scathe, please alert the CEO that his Gem is here_." The moment my life fell to pieces once again…

I felt the wind blow across my cheeks as he answered the phone, " _ **Merry-**_ "

"I need to leave Father. _Please_ …I'm begging you, I can't do this anymore…"

" _ **I see, be prepared to change your life my sweet…**_ "


	5. All or nothing

Name's & Age's of characters:

-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (43)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (42)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)  
-Red X/Jason Todd(22)

My OC's:  
-Ryan Bruce Grayson (18)  
-James Riley Stone (18)  
-Mariand'r Grayson (16)  
-Rosario Angela Roth-Logan(16)

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else**

* * *

 **Summary:** _I could never blame him for this. I strayed off of my path once again. His grey eyes and the darkness within him was so similar to my own. I was drawn to him, but why? I was a sinner, like my father before me. He was the devil and I a being no lower than he, yet I am a mother to a daughter that I wouldn't of conceived if it wasn't for a beast...  
_ _A beast whos lust ruined us. Who once again tarnished me and the child I never wanted...the longing to be free and start again drives me to the red, scarlet and crimson. The Lust, pleasure, and love that run through my black veins...I will be silent, in the hopes I never want to bathe in the light he feeds me, his young spirit I devour with my darkness... _A diamond in the rough is still a diamond.__

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven,_ _and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Seduction

 **Chapter 5:** All or nothing

I didn't go home that night...I didn't see Jason, I didn't bother to do anything…I just stopped. It's been almost four months since Christmas, it's been almost four months since I've been home or saw my daughter. I told my father that I needed to leave, he handled my divorce and he put me on plane, and told the company I was on a business trip…we didn't have a relationship…I thought he was a monster…but I guess it runs in the family…

Who am I? The question that has roamed my mind for the last few months. It's been torturous. First Gar, and then this…nothing in my life could make this worse. Nothing could make this better…except Jason... I've been on a beach for however long, doing the things I'd always wanted to be doing…but all I wanted now, was to see the young man who I'd hurt, to see the child I didn't want, and to be in my home…

I can assure you that he'll never be my lover…I can assure you that his presence will never be considered serious. He is a master piece, his every touch, his every motion…like a ripple through the dimensions…he was pure pleasure. I won't love him, I won't curse him with me…

" _What's it like? To feel…to love…to be wanted…to you, it might be a beautiful scene. Is it a crush or just a spur of the moment feeling…but if it was…then why won't it stop? The guilt…the miss understanding… The way he makes me feel…Jason._

 _It disgusts me that I made love to him, I can be sure that was a mistake…but he did what no one else could…he made me feel so wanted…he made me feel like a woman. I was…still am married, I have a daughter…I didn't want those things…I wanted to dance, I wanted to travel…I wanted to be young forever…It's a once in a life time chance that can never be repeated…so why?_

 _Why does he want me?_

 _It scares me, but I want to live through him. The fire, the passion he fills me with…I will never deny the pure attraction and electricity we share. We all have desires…but why are mine so dark? We are all human…are we not?_

 _My father, a demon to some…he is still human. My husband…a beast, an animal…his lust is a primal desire that over took him…still human…but are we the true monsters? We would destroy the evil and the pain…but why I…why do I deserve to live?"_ These were the thoughts that ran ramped through my mind…

I was ready to start again. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.


	6. Back to buisness

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Sorry for my absence but allot of stuff has been happening in my life, meaning I haven't had time to sit down and write a good fan fiction! but my hopes for the this story and genuine and I will complete it! There will be a day where I stop writing and allot of people will be extremely happy as I'm pretty shit! But I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter, the next one is longer! I'm writing it whilst I type this and It should hopefully be extremely better than this piece of actually cow shit!:)

The past few chapters have been updated as has this one! So Please go back and read the changes, They're all kinda minor but I don't want there to be a change and then you can't understand:(

Name's & Age's of characters:  
-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (43)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (42)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)  
-Red X/Jason Todd(22)

My OC's:  
-Ryan Bruce Grayson (18)  
-James Riley Stone (18)  
-Mariand'r Grayson (16)  
-Rosario Angela Roth-Logan(16)

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else**

* * *

 **Summary:** _I could never blame him for this. I strayed off of my path once again. His grey eyes and the darkness within him was so similar to my own. I was drawn to him, but why? I was a sinner, like my father before me. He was the devil and I a being no lower than he, yet I am a mother to a daughter that I wouldn't of conceived if it wasn't for a beast...  
_ _A beast whos lust ruined us. Who once again tarnished me and the child I never wanted...the longing to be free and start again drives me to the red, scarlet and crimson. The Lust, pleasure, and love that run through my black veins...I will be silent, in the hopes I never want to bathe in the light he feeds me, his young spirit I devour with my darkness... _A diamond in the rough is still a diamond.__

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven,_ _and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Seduction

 **Chapter 6:** Back to Business

It had been two days, since I came home. My daughter cried when she saw me, she'd been living with Garfield and my father for the past few months. The divorce had been finalised whilst I was gone, making me a free woman again…thank god Garfield signed the prenuptial agreement, if he hadn't I might not have had a home to go back to…

Today was my first day back at work, I'd said hello to all my father's business partners as we walked me to our first meeting of the day. Though we didn't get along a lot of the time, the moments I had with my father were always either extremely difficult or ' _nice_ '…he acted like of those TV parents when he was with me, but when it came down to work, he was Satan. He wanted everything to be perfect and make him come across as a worthy politician…

This included his family. The rare moments the public eye would see my mother, she was always dressed head to toe in white, making her a lot more innocent than she was. She was a bigger coward than I was…

He had sent over a glam team to make me look presentable for the first day back, I needed to make an impression on the new partners and employees of course. I was dressed in a dark blue form fitting sleeveless dress and white heels, they had curled my hair and given me 'light' make-up to show off the tan I had gotten whilst I was away…

"Don't forget to smile…" My father said as we walked into the elevator. "We have two new employees on my team, both male of course…so be sure to turn on the charm. My dear friend, Slade Wilson will be there of course, along with his daughter Rose. You'll just say hello, and I'll take you to Jason , who will hopefully walk you through everything you missed…Also we're having dinner tonight, so bring Rosario…your Mothers making red velvet cake!" I nodded, as his golden eyes lit up.

I was always asked if Rosario was adopted when she was younger, as she resembled me and my father; her hair was a snowy blonde, and her skin had the beautiful glow, as did my fathers. He was extremely tall, standing over seven feet tall…a trait that I wasn't lucky enough to inherit, unlike his other children…

I took a deep breath as the private elevator stopped at the top floor, of course my father had the biggest building in Jump City. It compiled all three of his major forces into one. His law firm, his politics, and his…other practices…he had the three separated, all over the country and maybe the world. All I knew was that I was his Queen, the future. My Mother, brothers, anyone he'd ever met were all his pawns. Another piece of his dark game…

I looked up at him as the doors opened. We put on our fake smiles and linked arms, as we stepped out I saw a lot of the interns stop and stare at us. It was rare that you'd even see my father here, even rarer to see a smile for either me or him…

"Mr. Scathe, Sir, lovely to see you, as always…" I felt my heart stop as I stared into the heart of the storm. "Raven…beautiful as always…"

"Thank you, Jason. _You_ , can call me Trigon or Sir. I actually like you…unlike everyone else, my sweet Angel here aligns herself with…" My father said, as he kept up his appearance. "Are the Wilson's here?" Jason nodded as he rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt. He had skipped the tie today and left his two top buttons undone, showing off his defined collar bones and a thin silver chain…

"Perfect. Jason, you know what you're doing today…Excuse us…"he finished. Jason nodded, as he continued to stare at me with a dark glare. I gasped as my father took off, every step he took was about three steps for me. At this point he was basically carrying me…

We stopped for a moment. "Your hairs messed up…" I said as fixed his long white hair. He nodded as he shooed my hands away, and fixed his long mane himself, before looking at me, "I won't be a dick, don't worry…"

"Daughter, be careful around Jason today. I liked the look he had in his eyes, anger, lust, and desperation. It was towards you of course, but remeber, you just got out of a public divorce. I want you to look innocent for a while, before he gets you pregnant. Aim for a boy, Trigon Todd has nice ring to it. You're the only one my children who I need…so, _try_ not to be murdered." He said with a slight giggle, as he forced me into the board room. "Slade Wilson, what a pleasure…" he said with a dark smile. I forced a smile I looked at the criminal sitting down at the glass table.

Slade Wilson was…well, one of the associates I wasn't allowed to be around when I was younger. He was a smart and extremely dangerous man. Richard had been obsessed with him when he was young, the only man who the police could never catch or take down…he was one of the few people who worked closely with my father, meaning he was un-touchable…

"Trigon, the pleasure is all mine. You must be Raven, Rose was supposed to be here but she had other business. I knew you two were friends in your teenage years?" He said standing up. The man reminded me of my father. A stark and extremely terrifyingly deep voice, golden skin and white hair…one of his blue eyes was hidden under an eye patch and the other, looking me up and down like I was a target.

"I did, it's been almost twenty years since I've seen her…she's always busy with work, I'll give her a call later on the evening…lovely to finally meet you sir." I said with a fake smile as he shook my hand. I feared him…

My father coughed slightly, "Beautiful isn't she? Hard to believe she's in her forties…"he joked, a sly smirk appeared on Slade's mouth,

"That's shocking, she looks so ample and fertile." I croaked out a laugh along side my father, "Almost as hard to believe that your only sixty-three. I hope I look as good when I'm your age…only three years to go."He said with a laugh, I smiled as I attempted to take my leave,

"It was lovely to see you, Sir, but I have my own work to do. I've been on a trip and need to catch up on work…" He smiled as I shook his hand again, "Will you be a dinner tonight?" I asked, "Because my mother's making a red-velvet cake. It's absolutely delicious…" I finished looking in his eye. My father placed a hand on my shoulder as he smirked,

"I am, Rose is coming. She's supposed to bring her son, but I doubt he'll want to come. But I tend to stay away from sweets, I have to keep up with your father after all-" He said with a chuckle, his gaze darkened as he continued, "But I'm sure everything else on the menu will be delicious also…Will you be there?" he asked, his grip tightened on my hand, as did my fathers on my shoulder,

My father pulled away from him slightly, as he pushed me out of the door, "It will be, I'm cooking after all! Jason's waiting on you sweetie, I'll see you later…" He said with a smile as the fake kindness disappeared from his tone.

I stumbled a bit as he slammed the sound proof glass door. I waved as I looked at the one way mirror on the other side. I didn't question my father, I had no reason to go against what I knew he was. I sighed as I walked to my own office, further down the hall. They were built for ultimate privacy, no sound, no sight, no cameras…if you knew what happened in some of these walls you'd be scared for life. I stopped breathing as I got to my office door, I took a breath as I opened the door…

"Hello Jason…"


	7. Jason

**A/N:** This is chapter 7! I thought I had uploaded this but apparently not, I am so sorry! This chapter will be short because I'm trying to fix all my files and correct the chapters because they don't sense!

Name's & Age's of characters:  
-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (43)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (42)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)  
-Red X/Jason Todd(22)

My OC's:  
-Ryan Bruce Grayson (18)  
-James Riley Stone (18)  
-Mariand'r Grayson (16)  
-Rosario Angela Roth-Logan(16)

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else**

* * *

 **Summary:** _I could never blame him for this. I strayed off of my path once again. His grey eyes and the darkness within him was so similar to my own. I was drawn to him, but why? I was a sinner, like my father before me. He was the devil and I a being no lower than he, yet I am a mother to a daughter that I wouldn't of conceived if it wasn't for a beast...  
_ _A beast whos lust ruined us. Who once again tarnished me and the child I never wanted...the longing to be free and start again drives me to the red, scarlet and crimson. The Lust, pleasure, and love that run through my black veins...I will be silent, in the hopes I never want to bathe in the light he feeds me, his young spirit I devour with my darkness... _A diamond in the rough is still a diamond.__

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Red X_ _ **X**_ _Raven, with hints of Beast Boy_ _ **X**_ _Raven,_ _and Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire along with Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg_ _ **X**_ _Jinx_

* * *

Crimson Seduction

 **Chapter 7:** Jason

"Hello Jason…"

Silence. The blinds in my office were drawn, so very little light came through the window. He sat on the desk facing the door, his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. I watched as his posture slightly improved. I could hear whispers coming from him as I closed the door…

His past was filled with horrible things, his parents were dead, he'd been kidnapped multiple times, and he'd seen the gates of hell more than once in his twenty-two years. His body was sculpted by the gods in pure marble, he'd been given everything he could want and yet…he couldn't be happy. No words could be said, no feelings shared…only lies and secrets…

"Don't ignore me Jason. I am your boss after all…" I demanded as I walked towards him. He looked up slightly, a cold look in his grey eyes. If only looks could kill. I stopped when I was directly in front of him. His eyes diverted towards the door behind me, I placed a hand on his chest as I smiled. I placed one hand on the back of his neck and ran my hand upward through his wavy hair. He sighed as I brought his head down to my shoulder, I pulled him in close and took in scent…Alcohol and oil…

"What did we do wrong?" He whispered, "Why does every woman I care about want to leave me? I didn't do anything wrong Rachel, I came to work every day and stayed with Rosario in the hopes you'd come back…she cried every night because you didn't even leave a message…I waited for you Rachel…"I felt tears against the crook in my neck, I felt different as he wrapped his arms around me. Strong and tight; something I'd never felt before…

I couldn't say I was sorry. By all means I wasn't. I was happy, of course I missed my family but I had no regret. "You're beautiful…" I said with a smile. He lifted his head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, "Understand this. I want you, I crave, and I need you. But I will not be your defining moment. I will never be your queen. Know that you are a pawn in my father's game, as is my mother, my brothers, everyone he'll ever meet."

"And you don't want me to be yours. I understand Raven…" he said honestly. I smiled as he kissed my head, "Thank you…" I nodded and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, He lifted me out of my high heels so we could actually be level.

"Mr. Todd…"I said awkwardly as I felt small kisses against my neck. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I felt his teeth sink into my skin. The attraction was magnetic, it reminded me of my first love…the first person to ever give me a mind-set of what the real world was like…but Jason, he took all my worries away…even if it caused new ones…

I felt his lips drag against my neck. I felt my heart start to race as he started to speak. "Can we go back…to that awful night in the bar when we spoke like adults and you wrapped your gorgeous lips around my…honestly Raven. I don't want to waste any more time." He said as he pressed his lips against mine, his kisses were so sweet and powerful. More enjoyable when sober…

"No!" I said as I pulled away from him slightly, "Not now…not here…" I said as he put me back into my shoes. "I actually have work to do Jason…" I said as I fixed the low V-neck of my dress. His hands remained on my body, "Come to dinner with us this evening, My father loves you and I'd rather Rosario and I not be left alone with Mr. Wilson…"

"You're not going anywhere...ever again..."


End file.
